


A Fade Beyond

by Jenovacide



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovacide/pseuds/Jenovacide
Summary: Quick poem about Anders during the events of DA2
Kudos: 2





	A Fade Beyond

In these hallowed halls to be  
The path laid before he  
A sword, broken  
A staff, shattered  
Push against the tide  
Hide the spirit inside  
Justice, his name  
Vengeance his aim  
The old warden of Grey  
A steep price to pay"


End file.
